Smiley
Personality A very sweet and outgoing pup, she's very caring and understands when pups are hurt and understands when and how to deal with them. She is very patient but get's fed up with pups who don't care about their dental hygiene (she is a dentist y'know) but she will usually resort to lecturing and strong wording and wouldn't be caught with her paws in a physical fight. Bio TBD Appearance Smiley is a white and black Old English Sheepdog. She has white ears with dark grey. She has a short fluffy tail. Its dark grey. Her back is also dark grey. On the backs of her legs are also dark grey. She has a blue-green vest with pockets on it. A dentist hat and snout cover. She also wears a black collar with a Tooth as her crest. Trivia Fear * She has a bit of an irrational fear of being poisoned and poison in general Catchphrases * "These pups need clean teeth" * "Brushie, Brushie, Brushie" Random * She has a trainee named Shine * One of her best friends is Mindy along with Poptart * She loves to hug and 'squish' dogs who are smaller then her (which is very often due to her size) * She also has a close bond with Maranda * She doesn't worry to much about getting oral infections because she knows her hygiene is top notch * She isn't a direct member of the paw patrol but she is their go-to dentist, she lives at home with her owner but since she has a tag just like the paw patrol they can get in contact with her very quick Stories By me Current Gen * Gadget Patrol * Thunder pup P1 * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Pups and the Halloween Dance Future Gen By Others Current Gen * Pups and the Midnight Spooks * Maranda admits Future gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs Galery Smiley ref.png Mindy and smiley .jpg|Smiley and her BFF Mindy drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 11.45.10 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 11.43.37 PM.png Smileychibie.jpg|Smiley as a Chibi Smiley badge.jpg|Smileys Badge (Inspired by Fuzzy) A Tooth Smiley sketch.jpg|Im really proud of this sketch of her! Done in Pen though so blech Smiley gadget.jpg|Sketchy Shipping Pics, Smiley and Gadget cuddling, Smileys so much bigger than him! Omg Humansmileyxgadget.jpg|Old sketch of Smiley and Gadget as Humans I colored last night Smileysilohet.jpg|Smiley Sillohet Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.40.15 AM.png|One of my first sketches of her I did, one of her and her crush gadget and one of her and Chase Smileyref.jpg|Smileys Referece Bestfriends.jpg|Smiley with her Best Friend Mindy Squish.jpg|Smiley squishing Med, she loves to Hug pups smaller than her Smileyandshine.jpg|Smiley and her Trainee Shine Screenshot 2015-08-08 at 8.10.01 PM.png|Smiley, Her Husband and her Pup on a walk drawn by Sashathehusky on DA Chebheads.jpg|Cheeb Smiley Smiley,gadget,Confetiichild,poptartandgertu.jpg|Close up of the section with Smiley Big pic.jpg|The Bigger Drawling Maranda and Smiley.png|Maranda and Smiley Drawn by Sarah Smileyandmeranda.jpg|Smiley and her Friend Maranda Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Mentor Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's